The process of dynamic vulcanization is well known in the art and described, for instance, in Italian Patent Nr. 948902.
This patent describes the preparation of plastoelastomeric compositions whose elastomeric phase is dynamically vulcanized by means of organic peroxides.
Other systems of dynamic vulcanization of the elastomeric phase of plastoelastomeric compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,487, 4,247,652, 4,409,365 and 4,835,204.
However, the plastoelastomeric obtained by the known vulcanization systems have physical-mechanical and processeability properties that are not entirely satisfactory, which cause the compositions to be unsuitable for all the applications for which they should be utilized.
Object of this invention is to solve this drawback of the known vulcanization systems.
Specifically, an object of this invention is to provide a vulcanization system such as to permit the preparation of dynamically vulcanized plastosoluble compositions having improved physical-mechanical and processeability properties.